


The Round Table

by MagicalArt



Series: Merlin Fix-It [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalArt/pseuds/MagicalArt
Summary: Arthur learns that he must become the future King of Camelot when Morgana’s unexpected betrayal forces him to make some of the hardest decisions of his life.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off The Coming of Arthur part one (Series 3 Ep12) and part two (Series 3 Ep13).
> 
> These characters are property of BBC Merlin and are not mine.

Merlin needed to know where they were headed.

They had taken off at early dawn that morning as to not be seen, galloping on horseback into the forest of Essetir. And of course Arthur, being the royal prat that he was, refused to tell Merlin where they were even going. 

He already had a feeling that their quest had something to do with the cup of life, the magical cup that the druids used to save Sir Leon from the brink of death. When Uther found out about Leon’s encounter with the druids, he immediately had to take action. There was no reasoning with the king when magic was involved.

“I’m guessing we are going into Cenred’s kingdom,” Merlin voiced aloud when they began to slow their horses.

“What makes you say that, Merlin?” Arthur asked, not giving him an answer. Merlin had a feeling that even if he said the truth, Arthur wouldn’t give him an answer.

“Well, we’re in the forest of Essetir, and we aren’t stopping,” Merlin replied as a gust of wind went through the forest leaves.

“You can think what you want to think,” Arthur said back, continuing to withhold information, to Merlin’s annoyance.

“Come on, Arthur you might as well tell me. I’m going to find out anyway,” Merlin sighed.

“If I told you I’d have to kill you, remember,” Arthur shot back, clearly too stubborn to give up the information.

“You might as well go ahead. I’m probably going to die anyway if that last patrol’s chances have anything to say about it,” Merlin grumbled, clearly irritated.

“Sir Leon survived,” Arthur countered.

“Oh, so I have a..one in forty chance of surviving. Great odds,” Merlin shot back sarcastically.

“Well, technically less as there is only two of us,” Arthur said, further proving Merlin’s point.

“So I am definitely going to die, great.”

“You’re such a pessimist, Merlin. We may not even have any trouble this time,” Arthur told him. His horse grunted a moment later.

“Yeah, just like every time we go on one of these quests. No trouble at all..” Merlin continued complaining until he felt a sharp pain in his neck. 

Merlin fell off his horse a moment later, hitting the ground with a thud.

________________________________________

When Arthur woke up, he found himself lying on a  
straw scattered floor surrounded by strange men. Amd he could feel something poking at his side.

When his vision cleared Arthur sat up abruptly, startling the men that were near him. With a quick sweep of the room, Arthur realized he was trapped in a cramped room with over twenty men.

Arthur pushed back as he felt someone brush up against his arm. His training kicked in, and he tensed. Arthur tried to look as threatening as possible to keep the men from trying anything.

Remembering what happened, Arthur looked down at Merlin, who lay on the ground beside where Arthur used to be. Merlin was still unconscious from whatever they had been hit with, but he was alright.

Arthur tried to find an escape route, looking at the stone walls surrounding them. There was a higher floor and some windows, but they were too high to get to.

As he was thinking, couple of the men began kicking at Merlin. They were probably doing it out of lack of entertainment or something. Arthur narrowed his eyes and let out a growl, causing the men to stop. They backed away when they met the prince’s sharp gaze.

Not a moment later Merlin came back into consciousness, blinking himself awake. Arthur bent down, patting Merlins cheek to help him focus.

“What were you saying about me being a pessimist?” Merlin asked once his eyes focused. It was the conversation they’d had before being interrupted and brought here.

“Must’ve slipped my mind,” Arthur grumbled, secretly pleased that Merlin had woken up with his humour intact.

He offered a hand to Merlin and pulled him onto his feet, scanning him for injuries. Then he felt someone grab his arm, and it was not accidental.

“Touch me again and you’ll die!” Arthur snapped, grabbing the man’s arm.

“Gwaine?!” Merlin asked in disbelief. Arthur turned towards the man fully.

It was, in fact, Gwaine. The man they’d ran into at a tavern only a few months ago who helped them in a fight. 

“You royals have no manners,” Gwaine said to Arthur teasingly. “Merlin, my friend, you look terrible,” Gwaine said to Merlin, placing his hands on Merlin’s shoulders.

“Likewise,” Merlin replied with a grin.

Arthur felt a stab of annoyance at the display, remembering how Gwaine had flirted back in Camelot. He tried to shake it off.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, trying to sound more curious then angry. Gwaine turned back to him.

“You know; wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink,” Gwaine said with a cheeky grin.

“Nothing’s changed there then,” Arthur smirked. Gwaine hit him in the chest with mock offense.

“Do you know where we are, exactly?” Arthur asked Gwaine, partially trying to keep his attentions away from Merlin.

“We’re in a fortress owned by a slave trader named Jarl,” Gwaine informed him.

“We’re going to be sold as slaves?” Merlin asked, alarmed.

Arthur was about to question Gwaine further when a booming voice echoed through the room.

“Which one of you vermin is brave enough to face my champion in the arena?” The man asked in a rough voice.

The man-Jarl-stood above them on the towers higher level. Arrogance radiated off of him as he looked around at all of them.

“No one, alright. I’ll choose you myself,” Jarl said, sounding unsurprised. “How about…” Jarl began to say, scanning the small crowd again. 

Arthur prayed that he would pick anyone but Merlin. Arthur knew that at least he stood a much better chance than Merlin ever could.

“You,” Jarl pointed, looking directly at Merlin. Arthur felt like rolling his eyes at the obvious fact that the universe hated him.

Arthur watched as Merlin turned around, thinking the man must’ve meant someone else. When he realized that he didn’t, Merlin turned back.

“Me?” Merlin asked, clearly dumbfounded. Arthur let out a quiet sigh.

“Yes, boy. You should feel honoured.” Arthur already knew what to do.

“Who is this ‘champion’ you speak of? Can he only beat weaklings like this?” Arthur asked Jarl, sounding unimpressed. Merlin looked slightly offended.

“You think that you can offer a better challenge?” Jarl asked, crossing his arms.

“I guarantee it,” Arthur replied, standing up taller. 

“Arthur, no,” Merlin protested from beside him. The prince didn’t care.

“Very well,” Jarl nodded. “If you lose though I’m feeding your friend to the crows” he threatened. “Piece by piece.”

Nausea roiled in Arthur stomach, and when he glanced back at Merlin he looked quite uncomfortable. Arthur wouldn’t lose, he told himself.

“Champion, are you ready?” Jarl asked. 

“I am,” Gwaine answered from beside Arthur. He and Merlin turned at the same time, looking at Gwaine with disbelief. Gwaine offered them a small smile.

________________________________________

Merlin wanted to kick the brute that was holding him, but he knew that would be stupid considering the situation.

The room they’d been brought to was full of shouting men, all excited to see the fight. Arthur and Gwaine were shoved into the middle of the room.

“Gentlemen!” Jarl yelled, quieting the jabbers from around the room.

“The rules are simple; one man lives and one man dies.” The room cheered. Merlin tried to think of an escape plan.

“If you won’t kill the other person, I will kill you both,” Jarl exclaimed, smiling wide. The crowd roared again. Merlin was annoyed.

Jarl threw two swords in front of Arthur and Gwaine, a clang sounding when they hit the ground.

“Let the battle begin!” Jarl announced, spreading his arms wide. The room got loud again.

Merlin saw Arthur and Gwaine look at each other, and he could only hope that they had some kind of plan to get out of this as they each picked up a sword.

Gwaine swung first, powerful and strong. Merlin watched eagerly, ready to use his magic if he needed to.

The fight looked quite brutal, both of them fighting hard as their swords clashed and blocked. Merlin saw Arthur trying to pull his slashes, but Gwaine was going in full. Arthur had a frustrated look on his face, and Merlin began to worry.

Arthur stopped holding back, and shoved Gwaine into the crowd. He became faster, watching Gwaine's movements closely as they parried. Merlin knew the fight had become real, and he had to do something.

They both fell onto the ground, the crowd moving in closer. Merlin couldn’t see over the people, straining against the man’s hold that was on him.

“Finish him!” Jarl yelled, moving in through the crowd. Merlin knew he had to risk it.

He whispered a few words, concentrating his magic on the fires that lit the torches around the room. As his eyes gleamed gold the fires rose, setting the ceiling on fire.

Panic ensued, the crowd dispersing and yelling as they watched the room burst into flames. Many started heading for the exits, and the man who was holding Merlin let go of him to run away.

Merlin coughed at the smoke, searching frantically for Arthur. Gwaine ran by him in a flash. Arthur was in toe, pulling Merlin with him as they sprinted to the exit.

________________________________________

Arthur stopped once they had gotten far enough away from the fortress, panting from the exertion. Gwaine and Merlin were doing the same.

“That’s something I never want to do again,” Gwaine said between breaths. Arthur was still pissed off at the stunt Gwaine pulled.

“Don’t get into trouble then,” Arthur bit back once he’d caught his breath.

“I could say the same to you,” Gwaine retaliated.

“What are you talking about?” Since when did Gwaine think he got into trouble all the time?

“You must have done something to end up in there,” Gwaine said, turning to him. Arthur contemplated what to disclose.

“We were on a quest, actually.”

“We’re looking for the cup of life,” Merlin added. Arthur turned around, smacking Merlin in the head.

“What?!” Merlin shouted, touching the place where Arthur had just hit.

“It’s called a secret Merlin. What part of that don’t you understand?” Arthur huffed in annoyance.

“But it’s...Gwaine,” Merlin said, as if it was obvious that they could trust him. Arthur raised up his hands in frustration, hating how easily Merlin put his trust in this man.

“Of course he trusts Gwaine,” Arthur grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

“Gentlemen!” Gwaine called, trying to get their attention. They both turned. “It seems that whatever it is you’re after you could use some help getting it.”

Arthur wanted to quit the quest at this point. He wouldn’t, but he wanted to. He contemplated the proposition for a moment, and decided that they probably did need a bit more help. Reluctantly, he nodded to Gwaine, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Arthur started walking towards the druids cave, assuming the two of them would follow him. He needed some space. After a little while of sauntering through the woods though, Gwaine appeared at his side.

“Merlin says that if you tell me where this cup is you’ll have to kill me.”

“That is correct,” Arthur replied.

“You might as well tell me then. You couldn’t kill me even if you wanted to,” Gwaine said arrogantly.

“Try me,” Arthur deflected, feeling competitive.

“I already did. Back there,” Gwaine exclaimed proudly, looking smug. 

“I was clearly about to win,” Arthur retaliated. Gwaine shook his head in amusement. Arthur’s aggravation grew.

He leaned in closer to Gwaine, and without thinking whispered; “and I wasn’t expecting you to ignore the plan like that just to show off for Merlin.”

Arthur turned back and continued walking. Gwaine snorted from behind him. Arthur tried to ignore it, but Gwaine caught back up to him.

“So what if I did?” Gwaine asked in a teasing voice. “Does it bother you?”

Arthur shook his head and gritted his teeth. He was mad at himself for reacting like that to Gwaine.

“I guess I win then,” Gwaine said, purposefully loud enough for Merlin to hear. Arthur stopped Gwaine.

“If I was really trying in there you would have already been beaten, trust me.” Gwaine's eyebrows knitted together.

“Believe that all you want, princess,” Gwaine smirked, crossing his arms. “You know I would’ve beaten you.”

Their argument turned into heated shouts after that. They weren’t even walking anymore, just standing there fighting. Merlin was right behind him but Arthur didn’t look to see his expression.

“It doesn’t matter!” Merlin shouted over them. Gwaine and Arthur stopped. “You both didn’t have a plan and almost got us all killed back there. If it wasn’t for that fire we wouldn’t even be here right now.” Merlin huffed after his statement, brushing past them and continuing ahead.

Gwaine and Arthur both looked at each other, feeling both stunned and stupid. They went after Merlin and the cave.

________________________________________

Although Gwaine seemed to get over their argument pretty fast, Merlin could still feel Arthur’s irritation prickling off his skin. In fact, Arthur had seemed irritated with Gwaine even before their fight.

He knew not to push him about it though, so Merlin decided to focus on the magic he sensed off the druids, strengthening as they neared their cave. He half listened to Gwaine prattle on as they trekked through the forest.

Arthur stopped suddenly, causing Gwaine and Merlin to halt. Slightly below them was the mouth of a cave.

“Don’t tell me we’re actually here,” Merlin complained, knowing full well that they were.

He disagreed with the plan, thinking the cup would be much safer in the druids hands than in theirs. Merlin knew that Camelot, as well as Arthur Pendragon, got attacked all the time, and so thought that the cup being in their hands would actually make things worse.

“Easy Merlin, you don’t want to upset the prince,” Gwaine told him jokingly as they climbed down after Arthur. The prince said nothing as he headed into the cave.

There were lit candles throughout the dark cave, casting shadows on the walls. Merlin, expecting the druids to be present, was surprised to find none of them there. Their belongings were left behind.

He and Gwaine continued to follow Arthur through the cave. Merlin looked around, feeling as if there were a presence there that they couldn’t see.

“It must be here somewhere,” Arthur muttered.

Merlin tried to think, but Arthur jumped to the side a moment later, pulling out a Druid boy from under a blanket. Merlin watched Arthur crouch down, putting his hands on the child’s shoulders. 

“Where is the cup?” Arthur asked demandingly, a strong grip on the child’s shoulders. “Where is it?” Arthur asked again, his voice hardening. The kid didn’t reply, his eyes wide with fear.

“Arthur, let him go. He’s just a boy,” Merlin urged softly. Arthur stopped asking but didn’t lose his grip on the child. 

The druids came out of hiding, all making their way towards them.

“Arthur,” Merlin warned, trying to get his attention. When a cloaked man stepped in front of Arthur and the kid the prince stood, drawing his sword. He kept the kid in an iron grip.

“The cup for the boy,” Arthur offered with a hard stare. His posture was threatening.

“It is the Cup of Life you seek, correct?” Arthur nodded in reply.

“It is yours, Arthur Pendragon,” the Druid man said calmly, holding the gleaming goblet out in front of him. Arthur looked stunned. “The boy, please.”

Arthur was still for a moment, making sure there was no tricks being played. Slowly, he let go of the boy and grabbed the cup. The man's grip held firm.

“You mess with a power you do not understand. By taking the cup you risk more than you know,” the man’s tone was urgent. He let go of the cup, allowing Arthur to take it.

“I’ll take my chances, thanks.” Arthur began to back up warily. “Let’s go,” he said to Merlin and Gwaine.

When they began walking out Merlin heard a voice in his head, causing him to stop.

“Emrys,” it said, sounding like the Druid man Arthur had just spoken to. “The cup is with you now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it”

Merlin was looking at the man as he said this. When he finished Merlin headed out towards Arthur.

________________________________________

“Quests are hard work,” Gwaine exclaimed, following after Arthur.

“It was a great deed we did here today,” Arthur said, although he felt unsure.

“Are you sure the cup wasn’t safer with the druids?” Merlin asked, voicing his concern.

“They can’t be trusted, Merlin. No one can. The vaults of Camelot are the only safe place for the cup,” Arthur replied, trying to reassure Merlin as well as himself.

“Yeah but we have to get it there first,” Merlin mumbled. Arthur ignored him.

They continued through the forest, nearing the border to Camelot.

“We’re approaching the border of Cenred’s lands. Right beyond this forest lies Camelot,” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yes. Food, water, and a nice hot bath,” Gwaine said blissfully. Arthur heard something in the woods.

“Quiet,” he said, stopping them abruptly. “Listen.”

The forest was silent around them. It was quiet, too quiet.

“I don’t hear anything,” Merlin said, confused.

“Exactly,” Arthur replied. Gwaine sighed from beside him.

“He’s never satisfied, is he? It’s too noisy, then it’s too quiet..” Gwaine began. They were interrupted by a herd of knights coming at them.

“Run!” Arthur shouted, knowing they were outnumbered. The three of them sprinted back, but they got split up in the process.

Arthur was running as fast as he could when he felt a stab of pain in his right leg.

He let out a noise as the leg gave out, falling to the forest floor. His vision went black.  
________________________________________

Merlin found Arthur lying on the ground with an arrow in his leg. Panic gripped him, but before he could run over to Arthur he spotted one of Cenred’s men with the cup.

The man darted away, and Merlin ran as fast as his legs could take him.

When the man finally stopped Merlin pushed him with his magic, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Unfortunately the cup went flying backwards.

Merlin grabbed for it, but before he could get to it the cup landed into the hands of another one of Cenred’s men, who quickly rode away with it on his horse. Merlin watched desperately, unsure of what to do.

“Merlin!” Gwaine called, catching his attention. He looked back in the direction of where the men rode off, feeling torn.

Eventually Merlin’s worry for Arthur won him over, and he ended up running back to Gwaine and Arthur. 

Gwaine was crouched down beside the prince's body, looking at the wound that the arrow had inflicted. 

Merlin knew that taking the arrow out now would only cause Arthur to lose more blood. So he told Gwaine they had to set up camp so that he could bandage Arthur’s wound. Gwaine nodded, helping Merlin bring the prince’s unconscious body to a nearby clearing.

Merlin winced at the wound after he took the arrow out, blood oozing out of it. He took the gauze out of his pack and wrapped it around the wound carefully. It didn’t look like it had come from an ordinary arrow.

Arthur began shaking now, still not conscious. Merlin felt anxiety pool in his stomach again. After a minute though his shivering stopped, and Arthur’s breaths had evened out.

Merlin went to help Gwaine start the fire he was already working on. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek as he tried to get a spark, trying not to panic. His worry must’ve been evident to Gwaine, as the normally talkative man had gone silent.

Nightfall had come fast, the crackling fire now their only source of light. After setting everything up Merlin wanted to check Arthur’s bandages.

“I’m going to check on the wound,” Merlin told Gwaine, sitting beside Arthur. Gwaine followed him without a word.

Merlin carefully removed the bandaging to reveal the cut underneath. He sucked in a breath.

“That doesn’t look too good,” Gwaine said, his head beside Merlin’s. 

“The arrow must have been poisoned,” Merlin muttered, placing a hand on Arthur’s forehead. The prince was shivering again, and he felt hot to the touch. Merlin’s heart ached.

“He has a fever. We need to keep him warm,” Merlin told Gwaine, shrugging off his jacket and placing it on Arthur. He knew that if the prince was awake he would scoff at the gesture, but Merlin honestly didn’t care.

“I don’t get it. All this fuss over a cup?” Gwaine asked, confused. Merlin’s mind went back to how bad the situation really was.

“In the wrong hands it can become a powerful weapon,” Merlin told him, not taking his gaze off Arthur. 

He was afraid of how fast Cenred would attack Camelot with an undead army now at his disposal.

“Not so great that Cenred has it then?” Merlin met Gwaine's eyes in the light of the fire.

“It’s worse than you can imagine,” Merlin told him earnestly, fear in his eyes. His attention went back to Arthur, making sure he was warm enough with his jacket and the fire. Merlin wasn’t sure what else to do.

Gwaine and him had each settled on their own respective trees, facing each other and the fire. Merlin tried to sort through his thoughts as the night went on. When the fire burned low Arthur was shivering again, and Merlin couldn’t take it anymore.

“We need more firewood,” Merlin stated, looking towards Gwaine.

“Yep,” Gwaine replied, sounding nonchalant. 

“Would you like to go get some?” Merlin asked, hoping he sounded more clear.

“No, but thanks for asking,” Gwaine answered. Merlin started feeling frustrated.

“There’s predators out there; wolves, bears…” Merlin began. “Exactly,” Gwaine replied, looking up at the sky. Merlin wasn’t in the mood for Gwaine’s nonsense.

“I’m not a warrior, I can’t fend for myself,” Merlin said, pushing Gwaine with his words. Merlin knew he could defend himself with his magic, but he needed Gwaine to leave for his plan to work.

“It’s never too late to learn,” Gwaine replied in the same spaced-off tone. Merlin’s hopes fell, trying to think of something else.

“Merlin.” Merlin looked up to a smirking Gwaine. “Don’t you know when someone’s messing with you?”

Merlin let out an amused laugh, but his heart wasn’t in it. He appreciated Gwaine trying to make him feel better though. Gwaine stood up, sword in hand.

“By the way if I die collecting firewood, don’t tell anyone. Come up with a more heroic story. I don’t want my reputation dying with me,” Gwaine joked, heading off into the forest. Merlin waited until he was far enough away before going to Arthur.

He let his palm rest on Arthur’s head, his eyes closing. He whispered a healing spell, but it did nothing. Merlin shook his head, trying it again. When he looked again Arthur continued to shiver, the spell making no change.

“Come on, Arthur,” Merlin urged, feeling desperate and worried. His chest was tight, and he slid closer to the prince. 

He carded his hand through Arthur’s hair soothingly, like his mother used to when he was sick or afraid. Merlin wanted to take his pain away. He put Arthur’s head in his lap, wanting to be closer.

He fought the urge to kiss Arthur’s cheek, knowing it would be inappropriate. He was already pushing the boundaries a bit.

He hoped that the spells were just working slowly, praying that Arthur would be alright.

________________________________________

Arthur woke up to Merlin’s jacket slung over him. 

He smiled at the smell of his manservant on it, and tugged the jacket more over himself. Contentment overcame him and began to doze off again, when he remembered what had happened.

“Where’s the cup?” Arthur asked loudly, bolting up into a sitting position. Merlin and Gwaine both startled from where they slept on different sides of the camp.

“Cenred’s men took it,” Merlin said groggily. 

“What are we still doing here then?!” Arthur yelled, outraged. 

“You were unconscious,” Merlin said. Arthur huffed in annoyance. He stood up, Merlin’s jacket slipping off of him.

Arthur groaned in pain when he stood, his leg still wounded. Merlin and Gwaine came to his sides, supporting him. He clenched his teeth at the weakness he was showing.

“We have to get back to Camelot,” Arthur said seriously, pulling out of their grips. He started limping towards the castle.

They were almost at Camelot when they came across the dead bodies. Arthur felt panic rise within him. 

“A Camelot patrol,” Arthur said, sounding surprised. He looked down at some of the faces of his knights, his stomach twisting.

“There isn’t a single enemy body,” Merlin commented. Arthur knew what it must have been.

“He’s right, this was a slaughter…”

“Who could have done such a thing?” Gwaine asked, unknowing of the cups power.

“An army of men who cannot die,” Arthur said aloud. He met Merlin’s worried expression.

“Come on, we have to go.” Arthur began limping towards the castle again, trying to ignore his rising panic. But it only got worse.

He stopped when they made it to a clearing where the castle was in full view. Smoke rose out of it in big puffs, as if it had been set in fire. 

Arthur couldn’t ignore the urgency he felt now, and continued on towards the castle without saying a word. His leg was still in pain but he had to ignore it, hobbling as fast as he could.

They found another dead patrol, and this time many fires surrounded the bodies.

“They never stood a chance,” Arthur quietly exclaimed, feeling guilt roil in his stomach.

The streets were full of broken carts and empty sacks. It seemed to have become a deserted land, as nobody was in sight. Arthur felt like he was in shock, the pain in his leg the only thing grounding him to reality.

He, Merlin, and Gwaine went into Guinevere’s cottage, hoping she may be still inside. Gwaine kicked it open for them, leading them in.

Arthur held out his sword warily as they made their way into the dark cottage. Out of nowhere someone jumped at him with a cry, a sword in hand. Arthur startled, bringing his sword up to block the blow.

“Elyan!” Merlin yelled. Arthur recognized Guinevere’s brother, sighing in relief.

“Sorry,” Elyan apologized, lowering his sword. He had a startled look in his eyes.

“Where is everyone?” Arthur asked him. 

“I-I thought..” Elyan stuttered, looking terrified.

“Please, Elyan, what happened?” Arthur asked with gentle urgency, looking him in the eye.

“They came out of nowhere. A mighty army. All weapons were useless against them…” Elyan began, having to pause. “They were men, yet they were not men. Nothing could kill them.”

Arthur exchanged glances with Merlin, knowing for sure now that Cenred’s army must have used the power of the cup. He turned back to Elyan.

“Do you know where Gwen is?” Arthur asked, concerned.

“She was in the Citadel when they attacked,” Elyan said. Arthur sighed in relief.

“There’s still hope, then,” Arthur said, glad that Gwen could still be alive. He wasn’t sure he could take much more loss.

“Sire.. the Citadel has been taken.” Elyan looked grief stricken. Arthur felt a heaviness in his stomach, but decided not to give up hope. Gwen was a great fighter after all.

________________________________________

Merlin watched Arthur as they headed to the castle, still limping. Merlin was concerned.

“How much longer can he keep going like this?” Elyan asked Merlin, whispering.

“I don’t know,” Merlin replied quietly. He wanted to go to go to Arthur and help him, but the prince was too stubborn to let him.

When they made it inside the castle they had to hide from the enemy patrols that lurked the stairwells and hallways. The dead bodies of Camelot guards littered the floors. Merlin tried not to think about them as they made their way through the castle.

Merlin had come beside Arthur now, and watched his face grimace in pain. The prince leaned heavily against the wall.

“Where do we go now?” Gwaine asked, stopping with them. Merlin felt his chest constrict at the agony evident in Arthur’s features.

“Now-now we, uh..” Arthur was breathing rapidly. Merlin felt panicked.

“Arthur,” Merlin said urgently. He put his hands on the prince’s shoulders. “You can’t go on.”

“We must...find the others,” Arthur protested between breaths. Merlin nearly shook his head.

“Not without treatment,” Merlin told him. Merlin brushed a hand soothingly over Arthur’s shoulder.

“But my father, Gwen…” Arthur looked like he was going to pass out.

“Elyan, do you know how to get to the dungeons?” Merlin guessed that’s where they’d likely hold Uther prisoner, and maybe others as well. “Yeah.”

“Go with Gwaine and see if you can find them.” Elyan and Gwaine nodded, heading down the hall hurriedly. Arthur started moving towards them.

“I’m going with them,” Arthur exclaimed stubbornly. Merlin spun him by the shoulders. “No you’re not.”

“That’s an order, Merlin,” Arthur demanded weakly. “I don’t care,” Merlin replied, pulling Arthur’s arm over his shoulders.

Arthur was too weak to resist, letting Merlin take most of his weight. The prince’s lack of resistance just made Merlin more worried. He led Arthur down the hall, hiding when he heard the sounds of footsteps.

Arthur’s head fell to Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin gripped his arm and pulled them towards Gaius’s chambers.

When they got there no one was inside. Merlin set Arthur down on a wooden bench, but before he could get up Arthur gripped his shirt.

“You’re disobeying orders, Merlin. You’ll be in the stocks for this,” Arthur warned, trying to sound intimidating. For a moment Merlin was acutely aware of how close their faces were.

When Arthur let go of him Merlin went over to the medicine cabinet, searching for what he needed.

“Fine, now try not to move your leg,” Merlin told him, searching through the vials. He heard a noise in the broom closet, causing him to halt his task.

He picked up Arthur’s sword from the ground, warily making his way towards it. He slammed it open, the sword held defensively in front of him.

“Gaius!” Merlin shouted, smiling at the physician in relief.

“Merlin!” Gaius shouted back. Merlin hugged him happily. “Are you alright?”

“Better now that you’re here,” Gaius answered, grinning at the boy. Merlin heard a pained groan from behind him where the prince lay.

“Arthur,” Gaius whispered, his expression turning concerned. Merlin looked back at him anxiously.

“I tried to heal him with magic, but it didn’t work,” Merlin whispered to Gaius. Gaius nodded, heading over to Arthur. Merlin was right behind him.

“This might hurt, sire,” Gaius warned, examining his leg. Merlin ran a soothing hand down his arm as the pained groan escaped him.

“The wound is infected,” Gaius determined, sounding worried. “I have to readdress the leg to reduce the inflammation.”

“No, just...give me something so I can keep going,” Arthur ordered. Merlin wondered why Arthur had to be so stubborn.

“Yes, sire.” Gaius sounded unsure, but went to fetch something anyway. Merlin squeezed Arthur’s hand before following the physician.

“The army has the power of the cup, don’t they?” Merlin wanted to clarify.

“Any of us will be lucky to get away with our own lives,” Gaius informed him, his response answer enough.

Merlin went to his room to try and find something to stop the cup’s magic somehow. He remembered the water of Avalon, given to him by the Fisher King. He was told it would help when he needed it most. Merlin decided it was a needy enough time to use it.

When Merlin returned Arthur had just drunk a vial that Gaius gave him. “The effects will be instantaneous, sire. I cannot guarantee how long it will last, however.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur replied. He was sitting up now. The door was opened, and Gwaine and Elyan ran in.

“The king is alive, sire,” Elyan exclaimed. Arthur stood up.

“Where is he?” Arthur was on alert. “They’re taking him to the throne room,” Gwaine informed.

“This could be my last chance,” Arthur said frantically, going through his pack.

“There is too many of them, Arthur, you can’t,” Merlin urged. “I’m not going to let my father die here alone,” Arthur pushed.

“Gwaine, Elyan, please take Gaius to the woods. I hope we meet again.” They all nodded at the prince, heading out of the door. Arthur turned to Merlin.

“You should go with them,” Arthur said when he met Merlin’s eyes. The idea sounded absurd.

“No thanks, I’ve already seen the woods.” Merlin smirked. Arthur smiled, shaking his head.

“Merlin…”

“No matter what you say I’m still coming. You know that,” Merlin interrupted. Arthur patted his shoulder, giving up. He lead the way to the throne room.

When they made it to the doorway of the throne room, some of the men were coming out. Arthur took a hold of Merlin’s shirt and tugged him into a hiding place. Merlin could feel Arthur’s frantic breaths against him until the enemy patrol was gone.

They stepped out from where they hid, but before Arthur could bolt Merlin grabbed his shirt sleeve.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked, noticing Arthur’s strained expression. “We have to keep moving.”

Merlin took that as a no, yet he had no other choice but to follow him through the doorway. They were at the balcony of the throne room and got low.

Merlin recognized Morgause, the witch that had tried to get Arthur to kill his father, standing in front of the throne. Uther was brought down to his knees before her.

“How the mighty have fallen,” Morgause scorned. Arthur tensed beside Merlin, starting to get up. Merlin stopped him.

“Not yet, Arthur, they will kill you,” Merlin whispered hurriedly, hoping Arthur would calm down. The prince let out a breath, letting his angry expression fall slightly. He complied.

“You won’t be needing this anymore,” Morgause told Uther, taking the crown off of his head. 

“This is unlawful!” Uther protested, outraged by her actions. “You have no right to the throne!” 

Morgause just smiled. Merlin felt Arthur shaking beside him, likely from holding himself back.

That’s when Morgana stepped in, moving towards Morgause and Uther.

“No, she does not,” Morgana said remotely. “But I do,” she smirked.

“I am your daughter, after all,” Morgana spat. It was what Merlin had feared.

Merlin looked at Arthur, knowing how he must be feeling. His eyes were wide in shock.

“Don’t look so surprised, I’ve known for quite a while now,” Morgana told Uther. She made her way to the throne, radiating arrogance.

She seated herself on the velvet throne. Geoffrey, who was being held prisoner, came in with the crown. Shackles were attached to his arms.

“By the power vested in me I crown thee, Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot.”


	2. Knights of Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overwhelming sense of pride overtook the prince. Maybe becoming king wouldn’t be so bad with Merlin and his knights by his side.

Arthur was sat at the back of a cave with a heavy feeling in his chest.

His head was spinning, still trying to comprehend all that had happened. The betrayal of his sister most of all. He almost couldn’t believe that the girl he’d grown up with, the girl that he thought he knew, could betray them like she had.

All he could do was to stare at the stone floor of the cave they had escaped to, feeling utterly defeated. Wondering what he could have done to prevent what happened. Or if he could have done anything at all.

Even if his-no their-father lied to them, how could she help kill all of those citizens? He asked himself. And why hadn’t Morgana come to Arthur beforehand? He wondered.

He was vaguely aware of the shifts that were being taken between Elyan, Gwaine and Merlin. And Gaius tending to the fire. 

They all felt so far away from him. Just like everything else had that past week.

“Arthur.” The prince looked up to see Merlin crouching in front of him, looking concerned and trying to hide it with a smile.

Merlin had tried to comfort Arthur as best as he could during the time they’d been in there, but had ultimately given him space after Arthur turned him away too many times. The prince did feel a bit bad, but didn’t know what else to do.

Merlin held out a bowl of food in front of him, gesturing to it with the tilt of his head. He waited for Arthur to take it.

“It’s rat,” Merlin said. Arthur covered his eyes with his palm, knowing what Merlin was about to do.

“Believe me, you’ve eaten much worse. There are things I wouldn’t have even touched that you swallowed down just fine.” Merlin rambled, trying to sound amusing.

“Merlin,” Arthur said, cutting him off. “Leave me in peace. Please.” 

Arthur couldn’t look at Merlin as he said this, knowing full well what the look on his servant’s face would be. Concerned, hurt, saddened. Arthur knew it would break his protective shell easily, and he did not want to let his guard down.

He heard the sound of Merlin putting the bowl down beside him and standing up. The prince felt relieved for a moment.

“I understand how you must feel,” Merlin said to him. “Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don’t know why he did, though I’m sure he had his reasons. But this isn’t the time for that because he’s still your father, and he needs you. Camelot needs you, Arthur.” There was a pause.

“I’ve known her for all of my life. How could she do this to us?” Arthur voiced, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. All I know is that you have a duty to Camelot and your people, and you cannot give up on them.”

“We cannot defeat an immortal army,” Arthur countered, sounding hopeless.

“We do not know until we try.” Arthur was looking at him now, Merlin's face intense and determined, staring into him. It touched something inside of Arthur. 

The prince had to look away from his servants gaze. As soon as he did Merlin started tending to the hearth, ending their conversation.

Arthur began eating his food, thinking hard. Merlin had lit a small spark of hope inside of him, and he wanted to know whether it could become something more.  
________________________________________  
Gwen was having a hard time keeping up the lie. She was making Morgana’s bed, trying to think of a plan.

Morgana’s betrayal hurt her, but Gwen had not been too surprised when it happened, as she had seen a change in Morgana’s behaviour ever since she’d come back from her year of disappearance. She had hoped it was nothing.

Now, Gwen knew that Morgana’s strange behaviour wasn’t nothing, and it pained her to admit to herself that the girl she had once known was gone, taken over by hatred. But she had to see the reality. And she had to play her part.

“I now see the challenges that I face.” Gwen turned her head at Morgana’s voice, who stood in front of her vanity. “Being Queen is not simple, Gwen.”

Gwen felt a twisting in her gut, angry at the woman that stood before her, but calmed herself. Gwen heard the struggle in Morgana’s voice and knew she had to reassure her, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

“You are doing well, my lady,” Gwen exclaimed, feigning support. 

“The knights do not share your view,” Morgana said bitterly. Gwen thought of what to say.

“It’s because they don’t know you.” Gwen took a step towards Morgana. The sorceress turned to her.

“I need their allegiance. The people will not yield to me otherwise.” Morgana spoke coolly. Gwen thought for a moment, and realized..

“My mother was a maid in Sir Leon’s household,” Gwen said as she moved closer to the sorceress. “I could talk to him. Make him see sense.” 

“You would do that for me?” Morgana sounded disbelieving, surprised at Gwen’s loyalty.

“Uther killed my father,” Gwen reasoned. Saying the words still hurt Gwen. She would never forgive Uther for what he’d done, although he was a better alternative to Morgana.

“I’d forgotten that happened,” Morgana said softly. “I forgot you had suffered too.” 

“Let me speak with him,” Gwen said evenly, not giving anything away. Morgana thought about it.

“I will arrange it.” Gwen felt relieved. “Thank you, my lady,” she said, curtsying to Morgana.

Her plan was set in action. She just had to continue the role she was playing in front of Morgana.  
________________________________________  
“We need to act soon. Morgana’s only getting stronger,” Merlin told Gaius worryingly.

“Have you heard from Lancelot?” Gaius asked.

Merlin had suggested sending for Lancelot to Gaius only the second night they were in that cave. He knew that they needed all the help they could get.

“No, I haven’t. I sent the letter to Ealdor days ago. Maybe it moved on, I’m not sure.”

“You need to give it time, Merlin,” Gaius pushed. Merlin sighed.

“We don’t have time,” Merlin told him impatiently. He was worried they wouldn’t be able to defeat Morgana if they waited much longer. And he was worried about Arthur, who seemed to have become out of reach. Gaius looked at him sympathetically.

“There was an immortal army before. How were they defeated?” Merlin asked.

“The cup was emptied of the blood it contained. Once that happened the enchantment no longer held.” Merlin nodded. “Then that’s what I’ll have to do.”

“They’re immortal, Merlin. You don’t have the power to defeat one soldier, let alone an army,” Gaius tried to reason with him. Merlin thought for a moment and got an idea.

He dashed over to his bag, rummaging through its contents.

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Gaius asked, sounding perplexed.

“Looking for something that will help us,” he answered, continuing his search.

“What?” Merlin grinned when he finally felt it, pulling out a small container.

“This.” Merlin shows Gaius. “When I met the fisher king he gave me this. He said that at Camelots darkest hour this would show me the way.” The magical water glistened.

“But how?” Merlin looked at Gaius. “That’s what I am going to find out,” Merlin replied.  
________________________________________  
Gwen went down to Sir Leon’s sell with a slice of bread she’d nicked from the kitchens, wrapped in a cloth.

“Guinevere. What are you doing here?” Leon asked. Gwen avoided the question.

“This is all I could get,” she told the knight, revealing the slice of bread. He grabbed at it hungrily, clearly starved.

“I don’t understand. Why are you here?” Leon said between mouthfuls of food.

“Morgana sent me.” Leon stopped chewing. “To talk to you and try and make you see sense.”

Leon hastily spit out the bread in his mouth. He turned his back to her.

“I’d rather starve,” Leon muttered. “Guards!” He shouted.

“I’m going to help you escape,” Gwen whispered frantically. She wasn’t expecting Leon to react so quickly. His face softened.

“It’s alright,” Gwen reassured the guard who had come. “Go fetch me some water,” she requested. The guard stood still.

“The Queen has instructed me to bring the prisoner food and water!” Gwen shouted, glaring at the guard. He scampered away. 

When she turned back to Leon his eyebrows were raised, looking stunned and impressed by Gwen’s actions. It didn’t faze Gwen. She was used to men underestimating her and being surprised when she proved them wrong.

“What will happen to you if you’re caught?” Leon asked when the guard had left the dungeons, sounding concerned.

“We need to find Arthur,” Gwen deflected.

“I have a good idea of where he’ll be hiding,” Leon told her. Gwen’s eyes widened. 

“Then I definitely need to get you out of here.”

“How?” Leon asked. “Surely it’s impossible.” Gwen shook her head, grinning.

“I am a trusted member of the court,” Gwen reminded him. “The keys are kept in Morgauses chambers. I’ll go there..”

“Gwen, no. It’s too dangerous.” Gwen was touched by his concern, but a tad annoyed.

“Trust me, I can do it. I’ll make an imprint of the key and put it right back where it was. Out of that I will be able to forge a copy and give it to you.”

Leon looked more convinced now, and nodded in agreement.

“You must be careful,” he warned. Gwen nodded as she left his sell.  
________________________________________  
Merlin had tried more spells than he could count, but the water wouldn’t do anything. He was becoming more and more frustrated as the time passed.

He tried again, but to no avail. Eventually he fell asleep with it in hand. But in the middle of the night one of the knights moved, startling Merlin.

The glass broke, and the magical water was flowing down the rocks of the cave floor. Gwaine left the cave. Merlin felt his chest clench anxiously.

“No,” he protested, watching the water spill. He felt the magic of it as it seeped into one of the dips in the rocks, and watched it curiously.

The water started shifting into an image. Merlin watched with wide eyes as a person appeared, looking up at him from the puddle. She looked very familiar.

“Freya?” He whispered in disbelief. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said. It was the girl he’d found in that bounty hunters cage and rescued. The girl who he fell in love with, who had a magical curse that lead to her dying in Merlin’s arms only a week later by the lake of Avalon.

“No. You..” he choked out, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. She died. He felt her die.

“Merlin, we don’t have long,” Freya told him. Merlin smiled in realization.

“It’s really you.” Freya nodded in reply. Merlin felt warmth spread through his chest.

“I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment,” Freya said.

“I don’t understand.” Merlin was having a hard time fathoming what was happening.

“There is only one weapon that can slay something that is already dead.” It clicked. She was talking about the undead army. She was talking about…

“A blade forged in a dragons breath,” he said aloud. The blade he forged for Arthur a time ago so that he could defeat the black knight.

“That weapon lays at the bottom of the lake of Avalon, where you hid it.” Merlin was doubtful.

“But Morgana’s army isn't dead, they’re alive,” Merlin voiced. 

“Anyone who uses the cup like they did pays a terrible price. When they entered their pact with Morgause they became the living dead,” Freya explained. “You must come to the lake.”

“And you will give me the sword?” Merlin asked. “Yes. In your hands it has the power to save Albion,” Freya answered.

“Thank you,” Merlin told her with emotion.

“No. It has given me the power to see you again. I am the one who is thankful.” Merlin smiled at her warmly, feeling a slight ache in his chest.

Gwaine re-entered the cave noisily, interrupting them. Merlin looked back at him.

“Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Gwaine said. Merlin tried not to laugh at that.

“I’m fine,” Merlin replied, nodding at Gwaine. When he looked back at the water Freya was gone.

“Freya,” he whispered, but there was no answer. She had left.

Merlin felt determined now, like there was hope in helping Arthur save Camelot. He just had to go to the lake.

He realized how odd it was, that the woman he used to love was now helping him aid the man he loved now. Though nothing about his life had ever been normal, he supposed.

After a few moments Merlin decided to sneak out to the lake, being careful not to wake anyone.  
________________________________________  
“Morgause,” Gwen called when she stepped into her chambers. She had to make sure she was alone.

Gwen did a sweep of the room, needing to be cautious for her plan to work. When she was satisfied she closed the door behind her softly. 

Rummaging through the sorceresses drawer, Gwen found the key to the sells. As carefully as possible, she pressed it’s imprint into the clay that she’d brought with her. The whole time she was listening closely to any sound that would indicate that someone was near.

When she was done she put the keys back and closed the drawer. She then ran to the door and slipped out. Gwen fought the urge to cheer in triumph as she made her way back to her house.

When she made it to her house Gwen started the fire right away and created a melt. It took a while, but when it was finished Gwen carefully poured it into the indent of the clay. She would likely only have one shot at this.

Gwen finished pouring it in without making a mistake. She wiped off the sweat that had formed on her forehead and waited for the key to cool and solidify.

Now, all Gwen could do was wait. She hoped that the plan would work.  
________________________________________  
Merlin would never get used to the feeling of flying on a dragon.

He was grasping one of Kilgharrah’s spikes as they flew over the forest, heading to the lake of Avalon. Merlin knew it would have taken him too long to get to the lake on foot.

Kilgharrah slowed, and Merlin could see the lake just ahead of them. The wind in his hair had died down just as they landed. Merlin slipped off of Kilgaharrah’s golden back.

“Thank you,” he said to the dragon. Merlin could feel the lake buzzing with magic. A light fog drifted over it.

“I’ve told you this before, Merlin; in the wrong hands the sword can be a dangerous weapon,” Kilgharrah warned. “Promise me that when its task is finished you will put it where no one can wield it.”

“I promise,” Merlin vowed to him. Kilgharrah looked satisfied and went silent.

Merlin looked out at the lake again, and spotted a boat off to the side. Deciding that it was meant for him, he climbed into it.

The magic of the lake was affecting his own magic, making it dance at the surface of his skin. Merlin decided to use a spell instead of paddling the boat, needing to release some of it.

When he reached the middle of the lake an arm broke the water's surface, holding the sword out for him. Merlin beamed and took the sword from Freya.  
________________________________________  
Gwen was sauntering through the castle with a basket of laundry in hand. There were many other servants and guards that were running through their tasks, so she hoped that they would pay her no mind.

She waited until she reached the hole in the ground, knowing it was the one to Leon’s sell. When she reached it she promptly fell to her knees, trying to make it look like she tripped.

She looked around, making sure nobody was paying attention to her, before slipping the key through it. Leon grabbed it from the other side.

Gwen then picked up the laundry and continued her tasks as usual. The plan was for them to escape just after nightfall, making it easier for them to not be seen by the guards.

So when night had fallen Gwen waited anxiously for Leon in her house. The alarm bells were going off, and Gwen hoped that Leon wouldn’t get caught. 

She had readied their disguises and was waiting by the door in her cloak. When Leon got there he shoved open the door.

“We have no time to waste,” Gwen said, throwing some clothes at Leon to put on. She shut the door behind him.

“You can’t be serious,” Leon said, holding up the dress she had thrown to him. 

“Just hurry!” Gwen told him. “Every guard in Camelot will be looking for you. Not two women courtiers,” she explained.

“I can’t wear this,” Leon protested. Gwen rolled her eyes. She’d had a feeling Leon would protest to the dress, even though it was the perfect disguise and she didn’t have anything else, too wrapped up in the masculine pride to put a dress on.

She glared at him. He sighed, but obliged reluctantly. Gwen was relieved.

As soon as the dress was on Gwen and Leon snuck through the door and headed into the forest. Their cloaks swayed behind them as they ran through the trees. They needed to get to Arthur and their friends as soon as possible.

Dawn had broken after a while of them trudging through the forest. Gwen deemed it safe for Leon to change back into regular clothing.

“What is taking you so long?” Leon had been changing behind a large tree for many minutes now.

“I’m not a woman,” Leon grumbled, stepping out from behind the tree. The knight was tangled in the dress.

“Let me help you,” Gwen said, undoing some of his laces. Leon went back behind the tree and was able to slip it off.

“We need to take the path heading north,” Leon exclaimed as he changed. “There is a cave five minutes east of the fallen oak that has fresh water. My guess is that’s where they are hiding.”

Gwen listened, nodding in response. When Leon finished hey set off north.  
________________________________________

“Are you having a little lie down, Merlin?” Arthur’s voice startled Merlin. He looked up from where he had just packed up the sword.

Arthur was stood in the cave entrance, looking more determined than Merlin had seen him in the past few days. Merlin grinned up at him.

“No,” Merlin replied. Arthur nodded and made his way towards Merlin.

“Good. The time for sleeping is over,” Arthur said. Merlin lit up, and realized that Arthur was back to his old self.

“You seem better,” Merlin voiced as he stood. Arthur was looking at him.

“You’re hopeless at most things, Merlin.” The sorcerer mocked offense. “Though occasionally, probably by accident, you say something useful.”

Merlin was surprised at Arthur’s words, seeing through their usual banter at the compliment he was given. “Really?”

“Yesterday-when you were talking-if I didn’t know you, I’d probably think you were…” Merlin thought he saw Arthur blush a little. “Wise.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and he smiled. Arthur looked away. 

“Nah,” Merlin scoffed, wanting Arthur to look at him again. Arthur looked back at him, nodding his head to Merlin’s disagreement.

They went silent, he and Arthur just standing there and looking at each other. These heated moments between them had become more frequent recently. When Merlin stared into Arthur’s eyes he felt this tension between them, but he was unable to pinpoint what it was.

Outside there was a shout from Elyan, and Merlin and Arthur became alert. More shouts sounded, and the two of them snuck out of the cave silently. Arthur had his sword at the ready.

Gwaine was right outside of the cave and joined them. They glued themselves to a wall and inched their way towards the shouting.

Merlin saw Arthur pounce, grabbing a body. Merlin felt his magic surge, ready to use if Arthur was in danger.

“Guinevere!” Arthur exclaimed excitedly. They hugged in relief, and Merlin let out the breath he was holding.

Arthur went over to greet Sir Leon, and Gwen came over to Merlin, who embraced her as well. He was very happy that his friend was alive.

“We’ve been found!” Merlin heard Elyan shout. The knight came running towards them. “They’re almost upon us!”

They all sprung into action, Arthur taking the lead.

“Get Gaius,” he told Merlin, patting him on the shoulder. “We need to get out of here.”

Everyone grabbed their things and began running away as Arthur instructed. Merlin went to Gaius.

“They found us, we need to go!” Merlin told him frantically.

“I’ll just slow you down. You need to protect Arthur, not me,” Gaius said.

“I won’t leave you!” Merlin told him. Gaius was like a father to him, even though he was his uncle.

“Camelot needs you,” Gaius protested. “Camelot needs us both,” Merlin shot back.

“Go! I’ll be right behind you,” Merlin said. Gaius obliged, and Merlin dove for Excalibur, grabbing it and running out of the cave.

Merlin went through one of the back exits of the caves to try and avoid the attackers. He ran into one anyway and was forced to fight him with the sword.

When he cut into the man he exploded into ash. Merlin’s eyes widened in surprise, looking at the sword. He couldn’t stand there for long.

He ran after Arthur and the others. When he got there rocks were falling onto the enemies in front of them. Merlin looked up to see Lancelot with another man.

“We need to hurry,” Lancelot exclaimed, and they met up further into the woods.  
________________________________________  
“This is Percival,” Lancelot introduced, gesturing to the tall man beside him. “His strength is what knocked over those rocks.”

“Your highness,” Percival greeted, bowing. They shook hands.

“You can just call me Arthur,” the prince said. “Arthur it is,” Percival replied, sounding surprised.

A moment later Gwen had pulled Lancelot into a tight embrace. Lancelot smiled, kissing the crown of Gwen’s head. He’d missed her.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked Lancelot when he and Gwen had separated. Merlin ran over to them.

“It was me,” Merlin said breathily. “I sent for him.” Arthur nodded, looking unsurprised.

“We owe you our lives,” Arthur informed him, sounding grateful. “Thank you.”

Lancelot smiled, and Gwen squeezed his hand. He was glad to see that Arthur was no longer bothered by him and Gwen.

After everyone had settled Arthur told them his plan. Apparently there was an abandoned castle not too far from where they were. He suggested going there for temporary refuge.

Everyone agreed, and so they all followed Arthur to the ancient castle.  
________________________________________  
The castle was dreary, dark and full of cobwebs. Though somehow Gwen could feel the life it once held in its walls.

Arthur lead them all into the castle, holding a torch in hand. Gwen stayed beside Lancelot.

“Are you sure we are safe here?” Gaius asked from behind Gwen. 

“This castle belonged to the ancient kings. It will do for a while,” Arthur replied. The group was starting to disperse, eager to explore the place.

“Anywhere is better than that cave,” her brother grumbled. They all stood in the room, waiting for Arthur to say something else.

“Look around. See what you can find,” the prince exclaimed. He himself seemed to be in awe of the castle as much as the rest of them.

Lancelot went off to look for weapons with Percival, squeezing Gwen’s hand before he left. Gwen helped Merlin light the fireplace and the candles on the walls.

Everyone was silent other than the sounds of footsteps and things being moved around. Gwen felt a strong presence of power in her bones, and thought that everyone else must have felt it too. She had never known Gwaine to be quiet for that long.

“Here.” Arthur’s voice echoed through the large chamber. “Come and join me.”

They all found Arthur standing in front of a round table. He offered a seat for each of them, so they all sat down and complied.

Gwen was sat between Lancelot and Arthur, while Merlin sat at the other side of Arthur, Leon beside him, then Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Gaius. All of them were staring up at Arthur, the only one of them who still stood.

“This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot,” Arthur began. “It symbolized equality; that no man was of more importance than the other.” Arthur was smiling.

“I thought it would be fitting to revive that tradition now, because without each of you we wouldn’t be here.” Arthur looked to Merlin, and they shared a meaningful glance. Gwen’s heart swelled.

“My father has been imprisoned for too long now. Tomorrow I am going to try and rescue him.” Arthur had a serious expression now. “Is there anyone here that would join me?”

Silence fell across the table, and everyone felt the meaning of what Arthur had asked. If they joined him, if they fought alongside him, they would likely die.

Lancelot stood from beside Gwen, and she watched him as he began to speak.

“You taught me the Knights code. To fight with honour. For justice, freedom, and all that is good.” Lancelot looked to Gwen, who was trying to hold back prideful tears. “Arthur, I believe in the world that you will build.” Lancelot nodded to the prince, who looked touched. Gwen took Lancelot hand and squeezed it proudly.

“Even though I was just a commoner you lay down your life for me.” Gwen looked to her brother, who was now standing as well. “It is now my turn to repay you.”

Gwen saw how affected by this Arthur was, nodding to his companions with such gratefulness behind his eyes. Leon stood next.

“I have fought with you countless times,” Leon said, looking directly at the prince. “There is no one that I would rather die for.”

“I think we have no chance,” Gwaine voices from across the table, still sitting. “ I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Gwaine said, smiling. He got up, and Arthur let out an amused breath. Gwen almost snorted.

“Your enemies are my enemies,” Percival exclaimed, standing alongside them. Gaius was up next.

“If you need an old man.” The physician gestured to himself. Arthur let out an amused chuckle. Gwen decided that it was her turn, and found herself standing with them.

“You know the answer,” she said to Arthur, smirking. He nodded to her gratefully. The table was silent, waiting for Merlin to say something, as he was the only one left sitting. Gwen was surprised he hadn’t been the first to stand.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked without looking at him. When Gwen looked at Merlin the servant was smirking. 

“No I don’t really fancy it,” Merlin said.

“Stand up, Merlin,” Arthur replied, grinning. Gwen shook her head in amusement. Only Merlin could’ve said something like that without anyone thinking he had actually meant it.

Merlin stood beside Arthur, meeting the prince's eyes. Merlin nodded to Arthur, the two of them holding their tender gazes for the longest.

“Thank you all for staying loyal to me at this time of need, even with your lives on the line.” Arthur had a thoughtful look on his face. “I want to do something that my father would not approve of.”

Arthur went in front of the fire, unsheathing his sword. “Elyan, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival...Guinevere.” He gestured to the space in front of him. “I would like to knight you all.”

Gwen stood awestruck as the four men made their way over to kneel in front of Arthur. He looked at Gwen pointedly.

“B-but.. I’m a girl,” Gwen stuttered, having a hard time comprehending what was happening. Arthur turned to her more fully.

“I have seen you beat Mor- my sister at sword fighting, who is a skilled swordswoman I might add. I have seen you fight alongside everyone else when Camelot has been in great peril. It does not matter whether you are a commoner or a female, you deserve to be knighted just as much as any male noble.” Arthur told her, staring her in the eye. “That is, if you want to be knighted”

“I do,” Gwen exclaimed. She felt like she was in a daze as she made her way to them, kneeling beside Lancelot. He patted her on the back.

Arthur held his sword out, tapping it once on each of Gwen’s shoulders. “Arise, Guinevere. Knight of Camelot.”

Gwen stood tall with pride. Arthur moved over to Lancelot and did the same.

“Arise, Sir Lancelot. Knight of Camelot.” Lancelot stood as well. Arthur continued.

When the prince had finished Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan all stood as knights of Camelot. Gwen couldn’t contain the grin on her face.

“When you fight tomorrow you will fight proud, knowing that you are a part of the most noble army that the world has ever known.”  
________________________________________  
The castle felt became cooler as night fell, so Merlin took his bedroll closer to one of the hearths.

Gwen and Lancelot were speaking quietly on the other side of the room, both sitting on top of their bed rolls. Everyone else was fast asleep.

Merlin heard footsteps coming towards him, and turned to see Lancelot sit down beside him. Merlin rolled over.

“You’re a knight, at last,” Merlin whispered with excitement. He was proud of his friend, who let out a breath of laughter.

“But for how long?” Lancelot asked, sounding sad. Merlin had a feeling that Lancelot thought they would die tomorrow.

Merlin was nervous about the next day. About whether he would be able to get to the cup in time, and what they would face. Mostly, he was worried about Arthur, as usual. But he did have a plan.

“Who knows,” Merlin said, giving the knight a hopeful look. Lancelot frowned, moving closer to Merlin.

“What are you planning?” Lancelot asked him curiously. “Don’t even think about lying, I know you too well.”

Merlin smiled at that. Having a close friend like Lancelot made him feel less lonely. Not many people knew his secret. The sorcerer scanned the room, checking to see if anyone was awake. He shook his head.

“It’s hard to explain,” Merlin said finally.

“You can tell me,” Lancelot countered. Merlin knew he could trust the man, so he moved in a bit closer.

“Morgana has the cup of life,” Merlin whispered. “If I can find the cup, and empty the blood within it, then it will be destroyed. Morgana would be powerless.”

“Are you forgetting that the cup is guarded?” Lancelot asked. “By an immortal army.” 

“Are you forgetting that I have magic?” Merlin mocked. Lancelot shook his head.

“That doesn’t make you immortal.” Merlin’s face fell at the words. “No.” Lancelot looked at him with disbelief.

“Merlin, you’re the one that Arthur should Knight.” The sorcerer scoffed. “You’re the bravest of us all and he doesn’t even know it,” Lancelot said with feeling. 

The words hit Merlin hard. He wanted more than anything to tell Arthur his secret. He would have, if there weren’t any possible repercussions.

“He cannot know. Not yet, anyway,” Merlin told him. Lancelot muttered something along the lines of ‘you two are unbelievable’ under his breath.

“I need a way to get to the cup without Arthur noticing,” Merlin said. There was a silent question in his words.

“Leave that to me,” Lancelot told Merlin. Then he left to go back to Gwen.  
________________________________________  
“There is a tunnel that leads us to the entrance of the dungeons,” Arthur began. They were all standing around the round table, listening to the prince intently.

“It will be well guarded, so if we want to get everyone out we must remain unseen. We cannot let them raise the alarm.”

“We need to take out the warning bell,” Lancelot chimed in. “That way they cannot communicate.”

“That’s a good idea,” Arthur replied.

“I will need someone with me that knows the castle,” Lancelot said, looking to Merlin. Merlin took that as his cue.

“I’ll go with him,” Merlin volunteered. Arthur’s brows furrowed, and he paused.

“Alright,” the prince said after a moment. When they were done planning it was decided that Arthur and his new knights would go to the dungeons, except Lancelot and Merlin who would take out the warning bell. Gaius was to stay in the ancient castle. 

Arthur went to Gwen after they’d all dispersed. Gwen looked up at him.

“You really don’t have to come if you do not want to, Guinevere. Everyone would understand. You could stay here with Gaius…”

“I am coming, Arthur,” Gwen told him. “I want to fight. I need to. Camelot is my home.”

Arthur nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing. He smiled at her gratefully before turning away from her. He spotted Lancelot gathering his weapons.

“A word,” Arthur said to him, gesturing for the knight to follow. They reached a corner of the room, where Arthur knew nobody else could hear them.

“Your plan to take out the warning bell with Merlin is good, but… risky. Be careful,” the prince averted his gaze. “ Just…please take care of Merlin for me.”

Lancelot’s gaze softened when he noticed how worried Arthur looked. Lancelot didn’t think he’d ever seen the prince look so unsure. He realized suddenly that Arthur had cared about Merlin just as much as Merlin cared about him. He loved him.

“I will do so, as long as you grant me one favour,” Lancelot said. The prince nodded. “Take care of Guinevere in return.”

“Yes, of course,” Arthur said. They shook hands in agreement. The two of them looked at each other with understanding, then parted.  
________________________________________  
“You must be careful,” Gaius said to Merlin, concern evident in his gaze.

“I will, don’t worry. The warning bell is nothing compared to the sells,” Merlin reassured him.

“I overheard you, Merlin,” Gaius told him. “If Morgause catches you she will kill you.” Merlin looked troubled.

“I have no choice, Gaius.” The physician looks at Merlin sadly.

“I still remember the idiot that charged into my chambers years ago.” Merlin smiled at him in amusement. “Who would believe.”

Gaius looked riddled with sadness, and opened his arms. Merlin accepted the embrace warmly, hoping that it wasn’t the last time he’d see Gaius.  
________________________________________They were in the Castle now, right outside of the dungeons. Merlin and Lancelot were about to split up from the rest of the group.

“Good luck,” Arthur said to them, looking at Merlin. Lancelot and Arthur exchanged private nods. The knight gave Gwen a quick kiss before they split off. 

Merlin and Lancelot begun making their way up the castle. When guards walked by them they would hide in a shadowed alcove until the guards left, continuing to proceed afterwards.

Merlin gasped when he felt the unmistakable power of the cup. Lancelot stopped abruptly.

“I can sense the cup’s power,” Merlin whispered. “This way,” he said, nodding to the hallway ahead of them.

A guard walked in, noticing them. Lancelot wanted to keep his promise to Arthur, so he stepped in front of Merlin and unsheathed his sword. He blocked and slashed at the enemy.

Suddenly Merlin was beside him with a sword of his own. Somehow, Merlin cut right through the man, who turned to ashes on the ground. Lancelot stood stunned.

“What was that?” He asked, staring at Merlin’s sword surprise and curiosity.

“This sword was forged in a dragons breath,” Merlin told him, smiling because it had worked. Merlin lead the way down the hall and Lancelot followed after him.  
________________________________________  
The dungeons were heavily guarded, as Arthur suspected. He and his knights had managed to trap a few guards, but there was many more they had to deal with.

After they rounded a corner a group of at least three guards were there. They turned to the prince, unsheathing their swords. They all charged in and began to fight. Arthur lunged for the keys on the table and grabbed them. He threw some to the prisoners.

Gwen was fighting against one of the guards, doing an exceptional job. He wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to get herself killed; because of his promise to Lancelot. Because she was like a sister to him.

Arthur saw Gwen mouth ‘go’ to him, and so he ran with the keys in hand. He needed to get to his father. 

When he made it to the king’s sell his father was sat in the corner with his head down. Arthur unlocked the door and ran over to him.

“Father, we don’t have much time,” Arthur said frantically, trying to get the cuffs off that were locked around his wrists.

“I’m sorry,” said Uther. Arthur looked his father in the eyes, and was struck by his expression. He’d never seen his father look so… weak. And miserable. Arthur almost couldn’t recognize the stone cold man he had grown up with. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on that. “Now isn’t the time,” Arthur said as he took off the cuffs, helping his father to his feet.  
________________________________________  
With Excalibur in hand, Merlin and Lancelot were able to make it to the throne room, where the cup was being held.

Merlin and Lancelot were both grinning at each other, panting. They were leaning on the inside of the throne room doors. They’d done it.

Except when they turned to the room six more guards stood blocking the cup, and they took out their swords. Lancelot and Merlin looked at each other as if to say ‘are you kidding me,’ before they nodded and began fighting the guards.

Lancelot worked out a system where he stood in front of Merlin, blocking the blows of enemy swords, before pushing them behind him for Merlin to kill. 

One by one Lancelot was doing it, but with six men it was hard to keep up. So one of them inevitably cut into Lancelot’s side. He let out a pained groan.

He tried to keep fighting but fell to the floor. Merlin took over and started fighting with them. Lancelot could only hope that Merlin would pull it off.  
________________________________________  
When the warning bell sounded in the middle of the fight, Arthur began to panic even more.

“What the hell are the two of them doing?!” Arthur shouted. Lancelot and Merlin were supposed to take out the warning bell. 

Maybe something happened to them. Arthur prayed that it hadn’t. An image of Merlin dying played in his head, and Arthur’s stomach roiled. He tried to focus on the sword he was blocking and slashing.

More enemies came at them, and Arthur could see now as he looked around that they would likely be defeated.

“If we’re going to go down, we will go down fighting! For the love of Camelot!” Arthur shouted, charging into the chaos.

The sounds of his men’s shouting filled his ears, as they all plunged into the fight with determination.  
________________________________________  
Merlin was fighting the last guard, who he could’ve sworn was better than the rest of them. Or maybe Merlin was just getting tired.

Lancelot was sat on the ground, clutching his side, and the warning bell was ringing loudly around him. Merlin knew he didn’t have much time.

With fierce determination Merlin tried to remember how he’d seen Arthur fight in sword battles, trying to anticipate the enemies next move. Merlin slashed at the man violently, but he kept blocking it.

Finally the sword cut through him, and the guard exploded into ash. Merlin let out a relieved sigh, and sprinted towards the cup. At the last moment the doors swung open, and Merlin was pulled back by a magical force.

He was suddenly on the ground, and his head was hurting badly. He struggled to breathe.

Above him stood Morgause, smiling maniacally. He clawed at the darkness that was threatening to take him. He needed to get to the cup.

“I have a feeling I won’t be seeing you again,” Morgause said, raising her hand at him.

“No, you won’t,” said another voice. He could hear a spell being shouted, and Morgause was on the ground. Merlin raised himself into a seating position, struggling. He saw Gaius, but the physician wasn’t supposed to be there...

Morgause was still conscious, and about to recite another spell when Merlin used as much strength as he could to throw her against the wall with his magic.

“Merlin!” Gaius shouted. “The cup!”

Merlin stood on shaky legs and ran over to the cup. He picked up Excalibur from the floor, and slashed it. The cup fell, spilling the blood within it onto the floor.  
________________________________________  
Arthur knew it was only a matter of time before they were defeated. The immortal knights were still coming at them hard, while the prince and his knights had begun to get exhausted.

Suddenly, the knights in front of them exploded in a flash of light. Ashes fell to the ground where their enemies stood.

Arthur looked around in disbelief.  
________________________________________  
“No!” Morgana cane charging into the room, falling to the floor where her sister lay. She brought her head onto her lap.

“No, sister,” Morgana sobbed, looking down at her sibling’s lifeless form.

Merlin felt bad for Morgana, even after all she’d done. He stood and watched as the witch sobbed over her sister’s body. He didn’t want to attack her in this state.

“It’s over, Morgana,” Merlin muttered. She looked up at Merlin, her eyes filled with sorrow and rage.

“You’re wrong,” Morgana spat. “It has only just begun!”

Morgana wailed, breaking all the glass windows around them with her magic. The ground was shaking, and the stone ceilings were cracking.

Merlin and Gaius made a beeline to the door. The sorcerer helped Lancelot up from where he sat, supporting his weight as they escaped.  
________________________________________  
Arthur crouched down in front of his father, who was curled in on himself behind where Arthur's knights stood.

“You’re safe now, father,” Arthur reassured the king softly. His father was looking at him, but his eyes seemed empty. Arthur helped him to his feet.

“Where is Gwaine?” Elyan asked, looking around the room. No one seemed to know.

“Gwaine?” Elyan called, his voice echoing through the halls. “Gwaine? Are you still alive?”

“What do you think?” Gwaine replied from down the hall. They all let out respective sighs of relief. “And that’s Sir Gwaine to you.”

They all laughed.  
________________________________________  
Arthur was relieved to find that both Merlin and Lancelot were fine. Apparently knocking over the cup had broken the enchantment.

He now sat beside Merlin on one of the castle steps. Their knees were touching, making Arthur feel warm.

“Have you seen the state of my boots?” Arthur asked, trying to get his mind off of where they touched.

“Yeah.” 

“I’ll go and get somebody to clean them,” Arthur said, mostly to himself.

“Why?” Merlin asked. Arthur turned to him. “They’re your boots.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Arthur asked Merlin. He honestly couldn’t believe the way Merlin spoke to him, the crowned prince of Camelot, most of the time. 

Arthur liked it, actually, when Merlin treated him like an equal instead of being above everybody. Not that Arthur would ever admit it. 

“I thought you believed in equality,” Merlin said, fighting a smile. He was looking at the courtyard, so Arthur could stare at him openly.

“I’m sorry?” 

“At the round table, you said..” Merlin began.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur interrupted. Arthur smirked. He shoved Merlin with his shoulder, feeling light and happy. Merlin giggled beside him.

The prince sighed, wishing he could do what he really wanted. With Merlin.

“How is your father?” Merlin asked, sounding concerned. Arthur’s face fell, remembering the state he’d last seen Uther in.

“I don’t know,” Arthur shook his head. He was looking out at the streets now, lost in thought. “What happened, Morgana, it’s hit him pretty hard.”

Arthur didn’t know what to do. He’d never seen his father like this in his entire life. And if his father couldn’t rule, then...

“Perhaps a new age is beginning,” Merlin said. “You may need to take charge. Become...king.”

Arthur swallowed nervously at the thought. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been preparing for the role his entire life, but he still wasn’t sure if he was ready. If he was fit enough to be a good king.

“Who knows what the future will bring,” he said instead. The sound of hooves caught Arthur’s attention. Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival all came riding in on their horses. All of them wore armour, red Camelot cloaks falling behind them.

An overwhelming sense of pride overtook the prince. He stood up and made his way over to greet them. Maybe becoming king wouldn’t be so bad with Merlin and his knights by his side.  
________________________________________  
“I’ve told you this before, Merlin; in the wrong hands the sword can be a dangerous weapon. Promise me that when its task is finished you will put it where no one can wield it.”

The promise he had given to Kilgharrah rang out in his head, and he knew that he had to hide Excalibur somewhere and honour his word.

Merlin trudged deep into the woods, remembering that there was this large rock in the middle of a clearing. It was discovered when he’d gone on a hunting trip with Arthur not that long ago.

When he got there he took the sword out, and held it up. Feeling the magic deep within him, Merlin thrust it into the rock.

Only he or Arthur would be able to wield it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so long to finish, but I did it!   
> Hope you liked.


End file.
